The Chancellor's Republican Legion
The Chancellor's Republican Legion (Esperanto: Kanceliera Legio Respublikana), the KLR, or simply "the Legion," is a state-sanctioned paramilitary force within the Republic of Terrakristovia. Its acting director is Francesko DiBiro. Background The KLR's origins were first described in Left and Right We March. ''There, the group's history is tied into the history of Terrakristovia. As Kristavo Vokto, Cezaro Gisanto, and their supporters dissolved the Esperian state, they faced an immediate backlash from Esperian corporations. Because of the large private armies at the corporations' disposal, and the lack of a national army, the new Kristovian government relied on Cezaro (and the rest of the Antokum Generals) for vounteers as the government consolidated power. Still, many felt even this force was insufficient for the state, and that its legitimacy was threatened. The government thus pulled support from another source -local militias. Some militias up to this point were made up of volunteers, others were on the payroll of their city as a pseudo-police force, but the Kristovian government sought to entice them with a generous regular salary, paid by the new federal government. This force consolidated with the volunteer force. The two eventually split, one becoming the Kristovian regular standing army, and the other establishing itself as the KLR in 2000. The timing of the Legion's establishment was in anticipation of civil unrest due to a prolonged state of provisional government, wherein federal elections were not held. Shortly after, Kristavo Vokto and the Ministry of Democracy declared the first Chancellorial elections. Responsibilities The origins of the KLR are reflected in its responsibilities. Today the chief official role of the KLR is response to extrordinarily dangerous civilian threats, outside of the police's expected capabilities. Indeed, the suit of the KLR Centurion appears to be riot gear, and is very suggestive of the Legion's original purpose. In the series, the KLR has appeared performing a wide range of duties. These include riot control, bodyguards/escorts for state officials, capitol security guards (said to be mostly made up of retired Centurions), and responders to terrorism. Outside of these well known functions, it was revealed in ''Interregnum ''that a rumored clandestine program called the Frumentarii in fact does exist as a secret police of sorts. Structure The KLR's structure is superficially modelled after the Latin (allegory for Roman) Empire. The resemblance is in name only. The Legion's lowest ranking combat operatives are called Miles. This is the one commonality the Latin ranking system and the KLR's ranking system agree upon. From there, as a very general rule, the KLR organizes by prestige, and the Latin Empire was ranked by the size of the group commanded. Though the Latin Imperial ranking system was also ranked by role (such as horn player being below a cavalry officer), and the KLR makes some distinctions based on role as well, the hierarchy among different roles of KLR is not so definite (see: ''Positions non-specified to Rank). For example, new additions to the Centurion program, ranked Pilus Prior, ''may still be outranked by a Praefectus Castorum (which means "camp leader;" KLR stations are called Castorums, which is incorrect grammar due to faulty Latin-to-Esperanto translation). In other words, for example, a Centurion in the KLR ''may or may not ''be head of a Camp, whereas a Centurion in Imperial Latinny ''always ''is in command of several camps, and is a definite rank within itself, not simply a program. Below is a list of KLR ranks and brief descriptions of each: Regular Operatives *''Miles - ''Standard-level Legionaire (combat troop). *''Duplicarius - ''Mid-level Legionaire. *''Triplicarius - ''Highest-level Legionaire and rank which is considered exclusively a combat position. *''Optio Minor - ''Usually given the choice to be a high-ranking Legionaire or a low-ranking Officer. Sometimes expected to perform both duties. *''Optio Major - ''More typically a low-to-mid-ranking Officer, but rarely a combat position. *''Principes Minor - ''Mid-ranking Officer. Average rank for a Praefectus Castorum. *''Principes Major - ''High-ranking Officer, just below Legate. *''Legatus - ''Standard ranking commanding officer, whose rank is comparable to "General." Currently five in the KLR. *''Legatus Priori - ''Legate groomed to become Legatus Primus. Currently filled by Luko Vasques. *''Legatus Primus - ''Highest ranking commander of the KLR. Also referred to as "Director." Currently filled by Francesko DiBiro. *''Legatus Superior - ''Largely symbolic "supreme command" position reserved for the sitting Chancellor of Terrakristovia. Centurion Program *''Pilus Posterior *''Pilus Prior '' *''Primus Pilus'' Frumentarii Confirmed to have a separate ranking system than standard KLR. Only one exaple is given in Interregnum, ''and it suggests the ranking system is animalistic. Luko Vasques is also said to be the head of the Frumentarii, which (as hinted in ''Interregnum) ''may explain his grooming to become Legatus Primus. Positions non-specified to Rank *''Praefectus Castorum - ''Leader of a Camp. Filled by the highest ranking member of the Castorum. Can either be a Centurion or an Officer, because of the lack of hierarchy between the two. Thought to be filled more typically by a Centurion among camps in "high risk" areas, though this perception is not well supported by data, and is a misconception. *''Decanus - ''Leader among the Centurions of a given Camp. Heads operations. *''Tribunus - ''Member of a Tribunal, which is the internal martial court of the KLR. Prosecutes internal infractions by members, and makes executive orders such as establishing or dissolving Castorums, or reassigning members. Equipment The KLR is equipped with all the capabilities to fulfil its various roles. This includes armored vehicles, standard protective uniforms, and high-powered weaponry. Uniforms The standard uniform of the Legionaires consists of a black turtleneck sweater, tan cargo pants, military grade boots, and a red beret with the KLR eagle pin. Those who wear this uniform are also given equipment condusive to their combat role as Legionaires. Standard Legionaires wear thinner, lighter (though less protective against high-caliber fire) kevlar vests under their turtlenecks (which is not shown in the picture to the left). In coastal cities, humidity can become uncomfortable for a Legionaire, especially during the Summer. The Tribunal has allowed several Castorums to issue Summer uniforms, such as the one pictured to the right. The KLR Summer uniform is black and accented with red, with short sleeves pinned up at elbow level. It comes with a red KLR beret with an eagle pin. :: The KLR Honor Guards are the security personnel for the Capitol in Virto. Their duties are considered nonintensive and their pay is generous, so the positions are sought after by retirees of the Centurion program. The average age of an Honor Guard is around 40. In addition to Capitol security, the Honor Guards may be bodyguards for state VIPs, or escorts in ceremonial processions. The Honor Guard uniform is a white turtleneck with a KLR patch on either shoulder, and a red beret with an eagle pin. :::::::: : Weapons The KLR secures an exclusive arms contract with a Makaivellian firearms manufacturer for their weapons. F2000 The standard assault rifle for KLR personnel. Is designed for close quarters combat, but is demostrated to be effective at range with aid of a scope during the raid on the alcohol smuggling boat in ''Left and Right We March. USP 45 Military-grade pistol of a much higher calibur than most Kristovian regular police forces. Sidearm of the KLR. ::::::: Main Page: Centurion Concept Art ::: KLR Centurions are Legionaires who have undergone an intensive three month training regimine in excercises ranging from riot control to high-risk terror situations. Centurions must endure strenuous physical and psychological tests as a part of their training. Their equipment resembles riot gear. The first layer of their uniform (over a thin fiber suit, usually spandex) is polypropylene armor bound with fire-retardant kevlar. The armor is proven to be resistent to some small arms fire, but is mainly intended for impact protection. The armor gives the Centurion a distinctive broad-shouldered sillhouette due to prominent shoulderpads protruding from a fire-retardent tunic, which is red. A thick kevlar tactical vest, with the KLR logo printed on the back fits over the tunic, and is the Centurion's main defense against small arms fire. The KLR helmet features a chin strap and a retractable shatter-proof facemask which is effective against low calibur fire at mid-to-long range. The equipment is expensive and burdensome for long periods of time, which is why it is only worn during training excercises and crisis response. Dress uniforms are worn by Centurions outside of these circumstances. Centurions make up a small amount of the KLR's total combat force. Notable Characters *Francesko DiBiro - Seen on occasion and even given speaking lines; Director of the KLR, ranked Legatus Primus *Giovano Silvjore - ''Primus Pilus ''and first responder to Uri Comradev's missile incident in Havenurbo and the alcohol smuggling racket; leader of the recent Havenurbo Castorum *Emilio Malavid - Agent of the KLR Frumentarii and main fixture of the "Sudestro" sideplot; quoted to have achieved a rank of ''Optio ''(major or minor not specified), but has achieved a separate rank of ''Vulpes Major ''("High Fox") in the Frumentarii (the context of his quote suggests this is a comparably more prestegious title than Optio is in the KLR) Controversy The KLR is shown to have drawn amounts of criticism from various sources over the course of the series. The following are summaries of those sources and the roots of their criticisms. Police forces such as collegues of Sudestro's believe the KLR to be arrogant and corrupt. They note the comparably more lavish equipment and pay of the KLR (which is a statistical fact; the KLR does receive funding far disproportionate to their numbers, in comparison to the police force), as well as the perception of favoritism by the government. Indeed, the KLR supercedes the police force in circumstances when it is deemed appropriate. Whereas the police force is an arm of the government, an idiosyncracy in the Martial Autonomy Doctrine provides for the KLR as a force outside the law in some areas, only answerable to the Chancellor (which is only true to a certain extent; the KLR has since been reigned in through legislation, yet the perception remains otherwise among the police community). The KLR has been criticised by women's rights advocates for its steadfast policy of male-only membership. The issue has gotten little exposure by Kristovian media, and the KLR has been unresponsive towards commenting on this policy. Civil Rights activists have pushed the KLR for greater integration of non-Italic personnel. Indeed, the public perception perpetuates a "KLR stereotype" of an Italic male, which is common. Since then, the KLR has made efforts to integrate non-Italic ethnicities into its ranks, and even into officer ranks. Luko Vasques is the second highest ranking KLR officer (not including the position reserved for the Chancellor) and the first Hispanic Legate. Liberals criticise the KLR for its secretive approach towards security. The KLR's closed-doors publicity policies have led to it being the center of conspiracies, notably the Giovano Silvjore conspiracy. The existance of the Frumentarii is considered to be a conspiracy. Human rights activists charge the KLR as rights abusers for their alleged use of brutality. A recent example written in the series comes in ''Interregnum ''during Michael Corleone's reception at Virto Intercontinental Airport. There, mounted Centurions fired tear gas and subdued a crowd of protesters using spear-like taser weapons. News of the even was notably overshadowed by the death of Kristavo Vokto.